Star Wars Chronicles Chapter 10
by KogesKoges
Summary: The team finds themselves between two crushing Separatists flood the sides and dreaded bounty hunter Durge threatens to throw everything he Could this journey be over before it began, can they even survive?


Saes sped forward to the elevators; Conner was on the bottom level with Robert and Jade. Each of his new friends had darted off in different directions to protect this station. Saes respected the leadership of the leader Narek seeing as he had been the only one to achieve it. Even though Drew was his new master in the lightsaber duels he had not done anything yet to prove himself worthy of Kaleesh honor. The skull faced alien was watched by all pirates as he darted by the frantic people, each with their own worries and problems. As Saes came into the elevator men poured from the small tube like animals, it was disgusting to see so called pirates act so frightened. Whether or not Saes cared for these people they would need all the help they could get to repel these Separatists while Narek's ship the Chronicle could arrive, but first Conner would need to get to the top level to contact the ship. Saes was sent to guard this Pirate Lord from the droids when they boarded which would be any minute now. That was something that bothered Saes, for years he had accepted the help of the droids to an extent, but he knew General Grievous was a commander in this army. Why would Sheelal (Grievous' Kaleesh name) command a lifeless army of drones, there was no honor, loyalty, or pride in droids? Why would Sheelal fight with an enemy of Narek? Was Narek right or was Sheelal right? Maybe Sheelal didn't know about this ongoing plot? Surely there should be more to this than meets the eye? It was a conflict that Saes was going to have to deal with, but he had sworn loyalty to Narek and that was who he would follow.

Saes pulled out the new Sith sabers from his sash. As he came out of the elevator several rumbles overtook the ship causing him to stumble slightly. He heard the one called Lenovo speak over the intercom.

"Separatist droids have entered the station anyone who can assist they are on the main floor in the weapons department. Several smaller groups are boarding from the hangers. If you want to survive listen to HK-110 he will instruct you at the main level, anyone who can, come to the weapons department for orders." That was another being Saes knew nothing about, the one called Lenovo was a program of data that could take form and jump from one system to another. Saes was not completely p-to-date with technology but he still had some idea on current tech levels and Lenovo blew everything out of the water.

Saes then turned a corner to see Conner running up with a shotgun. The white-haired crime Lord ran with Saes back to the main elevator to the middle levels. As they went in more shockwaves were felt from the Dreadnoughts outside. The electricity still worked though allowing Saes and Conner to emerge from the elevator. As the elevator opened the center way to the top floor was being bombarded with droids coming from the right. The pirates were being flanked by these droids, who were busy fighting on the left side of the station. Saes darted forward igniting both his lightsabers, these droids were the standard tan colored and were cut down with ease. Conner ran forward blasting his shotgun while running giving Saes covering fire. Conner approached the final elevator and yelled back at Saes.

"Hold them off Saes, I won't be long!" ordered Conner shooting up to the top level. There was only one way up to Conner's personal office and that was through Saes. The Kaleesh warrior sliced the last droid in half and slowly walked backwards till his back was against the elevator. The sound of droid's heels clinching the ground could be heard down the corridor Saes was now looking down. The distinct sound of a droid march was famous throughout the galaxy and now Saes could hear it for the first time. It was inspiring for fighting, and Saes began to feel happy he embraced the challenge of enemies. As the droid's came into the corridor they began firing on Saes. The Kaleesh warrior shot forward deflecting a few shots. That was the first move Drew had taught him, how to deflect blaster shots though he was no master Saes could easily block their clumsy fire. Saes ducked down them shot upward slicing through the steel plated droids, these Super battle droids were slow making them easy targets for Saes' blade. As these robotic monsters fell to pieces their molten armor began to fly. There were only a few droids, but the last three were more of a challenge, these follow up droids were steel plated with large beady red eyes. They wielded staffs that shot out purple electricity on the tips. Saes managed to cut one down before he entered a stalemate with the other two, these droids were extremely skilled in martial arts seeing as Saes had a difficult time. He swiped high, low, mid, then high again trying to cut these droids. Where one droid faltered the other droid blocked and soon Saes was on the defensive. The droids began swiping the electric staffs at Saes but he took advantage of their onslaught and cut on of their staffs in half. While taking a hit from the other droid Saes pressed his lightsaber into the mechanical artist. As the droid fell, the stinging pain of the electricity burning into his body caused him to feel rage. Saes spun grabbing the fallen droids staff with his two feet. He then sent these metal objects flying into the last droid, the cut staff impaled this droid making it falter. Saes then stepped forward slicing the droid's head then body, and then legs. Satisfied with his victory Saes returned to his post just as Conner came down from the elevator.

"The Chronicle is on its way, should be here in twenty minutes. Lenovo did you hear that?" asked Conner looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, Narek has been told and now we must hold out until then. Saes your job is to protect Conner, Jade, and Robert at all cost return to the medical bay then come back to us." Saes then turned back to Conner and pointed back toward the medical bay, however Conner looked past Saes in fear. As he turned around he looked down the corridor to see a large metal man walking down it.

"Durge."

Sliven ran toward the weapons bay with no delay. He traveled past several pirates running for mercy. The Tusken laughed at their cowardly aliens. As Sliven rounded the corner to the weapons bay he pulled out his sniper rifle and set up a position along the corridor so he would see the entire weapons department. The department had a massive corridor as a long hallway with several small boxes for people to sell goods; they were almost completely empty as Thatin rounded the corner with several large devices in his hands.

"Thatin their course of impact is along this far wall, place these mines, here, here, here, and there." Sliven watched as this Jawa placed several mines amongst the place. There had always been great strife between the Jawas and Tuskens, neither side ever cared for each other and many times Tuskens would slaughter these Jawa if they approached sacred grounds much like most outsiders on Tatooine. Thatin however was different he showed characteristics that were aggressive, dangerous, and exciting unlike so many of his race. Thatin was more like a Tusken than a Jawa seeing as he ran around with a rocket launcher on his back, however a Jawa was still a Jawa and Jawas were cowardly thieves. It would be a long time till Thatin could earn Sliven's respects as a warrior. As Thatin placed more mines a large claw entered the room letting out Super battle droids. These droids came out one by one but massed as more canisters full of these worthless fighters crashed into the station. Thatin's mines however blew several of these canisters off making Sliven's job much easier. He began blasting away at these droids with insane accuracy. As he looked through his scope, all enemies that fell under his reticule would perish. Shot by shot by shot each droid was pulverized by a head shot, Sliven was getting excited as these droids fell, but as he shot several pirates ran passed him to take cover farther down the corridor. These droids were no match for Sliven, but pirate weaponry was low tech allowing these Super Battle droids to withstand several shots before falling. Eventually though the droid numbers began to dwindle, but before the victory was assured several commando droids poured out from Sliven's left side. The group of ten commando droids jumped the pirates slaughtering them one by one. Sliven shot two down before his ambushers came on top of him. Sliven had his sniper rifle knocked away but managed to pull out his Gaderffii and slice another droid. Without his trusty rifle Sliven was a sitting duck, as fate had it though several commando droids began to succumb to laser fire as the HK-110 droid rushed through the open door. While the rusty colored droid pulled Sliven off the ground, since he was tackled by several commando droids, Saes came onto the radio waves.

"Conner is injured and I have been pinned down by a strange being called Durge, also this Droid commander has opened several paths for the droid army to enter in, they are coming from the North side of the station!" announced Saes on an open channel. Not long after Narek came onto the air wave.

"Thatin I need your rocket launcher up on the main level now. Sliven and HK-110 by Saes time to get Conner out of there, I'm on my way to your location. Drew continue holding them at bay, whenever you can I want you to report back to the Wildfire Eleena is still on board," ordered Narek. HK-110 then darted off back toward the Northern side of the station and was followed by Sliven. Stopping farther away to get some distance Sliven lay down and began to fire at the droids entering from the large hole created at the entrance of the station.

The hole that was created by Durge was linked directly to the Separatist cruiser in orbit; it was feeding droids directly into the northern half of the station. It would be difficult to contain, but Narek's team had no choice but to attack head on. Sliven stayed far off taking out the larger droids such as Droidekas, or commando droids. HK-110 was covering the entire entrance point with his dual carbines; he was easily destroying the Super battle droids that were entering the station. Saes however was hiding behind a large piece of metal with Conner who had been shot in the arm by Durge. The Bounty hunter was simply standing as the droids walked past him in with their metallic heels clicking on the floor.

Like ants these tan droids poured from the mouth of their cruiser. Flights of laser fire filled the station creating a crumbling metal ball that leaked large rods of metal that fell from the ceiling impaling themselves into the last remaining pirates and droids that marched. This station couldn't take much more, and the Chronicle was still on its way. Narek was loading his gauntlets, checking the systems, and conversing with Lenovo who was counseling him. Thatin was almost to the main station and would get there before Narek would. Drew was still closing off the docking bays, which made it so that the Separatists had to blow a hole in the station. Any remaining pirates have fled or have been destroyed by the other Separatist cruiser that was still orbiting the station. Robert was still recovering from the alcohol intoxication, along with Eleena who was in no condition to fight, at least not yet. Hopefully Jade will be able to get Robert back into the fight soon. Narek's team was down two members and they needed all the help they could get.

"Sir, diagnostics show that Saes and Conner are wounded, the remaining members are in perfect health," announced Lenovo as the elevator slowly went upward. "However the one called Durge has issued fighting with the HK-110 and the two are currently firing at each other. Sliven's position is being overrun, and Thatin has just arrived on the scene."

"HK-110 and Thatin will take care of the droids, Durge will come after me the moment I come into the play."

"Why is that sir?" asked Lenovo as the elevator doors swung open. Narek shot into the air with his jetpack and flew toward the northern side of the station.

"Because he hates Mandalorians."

Narek flew past Sliven and shot off the droids surrounding him, the Mandalorian then took back to the skies and shot off several rockets at the large group of battle droids. Toward his left HK-110 and Durge were blasting at each other, so Narek sped toward the fight and pressed his fist directly into Durge face planting the large bounty hunter.

"HK and Thatin focus on large groups of droids, make sure they bunch up and become easier targets. Sliven cover Saes and Conner escape, after knock down any droids that try to get out of our containment field," ordered Narek as Durge stood back up and slugged him in the face, throwing him to the other side of the room. Narek shook his head slightly from the impact. "I'll take care of Durge."

The massive Bounty hunter began to walk toward Narek, who shot off a small missile that sunk into the Durasteel armor of Durge. In a few seconds the missile detonated sending Durge through the fall wall. Narek pressed the attack by flying into the room. It was a long hallway with plenty of boxes for cover. As the Mandalorian emerged into the room Durge filled the entrance with flame. Narek shot past the streams of fire and tackle his opponent, the Bounty Hunter however was much larger and swatted Narek off. As Narek landed he raised his arms blasting Durge with a flurry of laser fire. The impulses knocked Durge over but barely belted his armor. Durge was a rare species of alien that literally could regenerate the armor that covered his body. His body was a slew of worm like muscles that could shift and repair itself at a massive rate. Even if this hunter was blown to small pieces he could regenerate himself and be made whole again, making this fight all the more difficult.

Durge held up both his arms as ray shields created a large shield that deflected Narek's shots. The Mandalorian smiled and switched to his mass drivers, which impacted so hard, the Hunter's armor began to crumble under the extreme heated pressure. The ray shields couldn't stop Narek's barrage, giving the advantage to the hero. However a massive explosion from the back of the station knocked Narek to the ground, letting Durge recover by rolling behind some boxes. As Narek's fight continued Lenovo appeared.

"Sir the second Separatist cruiser has created another entry point for more droids to come into the station. At this rate we will be over run in a matter of a few seconds," announced Lenovo in his monotone voice. Agitated Narek went to the com-link.

"Drew, the droids are focused on this main level. Get up here and help, or we won't last long," ordered Narek. The agitation though began to subside as a familiar voice came to the com-link.

"Man I'm out for ten minutes and you guys get the biggest party with me? Robert Covell sober and ready for duty sir!" announced Robert over the com channels. Relieved Saes and Jade also came to the channels.

"Conner is on the lower levels, I am returning to the fight," stated Saes as the Kaleesh lightsabers ignited.

"I'm going to the Wildfire with Conner, we will see if I can get Eleena into the fight as well," stated Jade. "Also the Chronicle is about twenty minutes out."

Since Narek was distracted he didn't realize that Durge was close, and missed the large arm come out of the shadows, grab him, and hurl him to the other side of the hallway. As Narek grunted he raised his blasters back up and began firing at the hunter. "Thanks for the warning Lenovo," stated Narek. "Alright boys we got twenty minutes to last Sliven, HK, and Robert you take the north side. Drew, Thatin, and Saes you take the south side. I'll keep the commander busy." Narek charged forward and slammed his fist at Durge, who stepped backward and return Narek's generous gift.

"Mandalorian scum!" yelled Durge as Narek squared off with the Hunter. Durge thought he was stronger than Narek, but that remained to be seen. Blow for blow the two tussled barely scratching each other in an effort to overwhelm their opponent, though in time Narek would give out before Durge would, so the Mandalorian shot forward with his jetpack pushing Durge up into the ceiling which eventually knocked him through the metal wall and onto the inner workings of the station. This hallway the two fighters were now in was a long grey steel box that had various wires that traveled around the walls and floor to power the station, several steams and wisps blew from the metal walls. Narek stepped back to fire at Durge but was knocked back by the Hunter. Narek landed on his back but flipped back up to fight only to see a large mace fly towards him with large spikes hanging on the sides. Quickly Narek ducked underneath the swing and grabbed the chain it was attached to and snapped it with little effort. Annoyed Durge shot a large pool of flame at Narek, who was surprised by the Hunter's idiotic actions. In various stations and buildings throughout the entire galaxy the main electricity halls had various forms of usable substances that flowed; most however were gasses to power heating. These gasses were used in low level quantizes for power through thermal dynamics, however when set off at once the gasses ignited into an inferno.

Narek tightened his muscles as the explosion filled the space with fire. The all-consuming ball of light blasted the Mandalorian into the far walls. These metal walls squealed and shattered as Narek flew back into the main corridor of fighting. The limb warrior crashed into a large group of battle droids that crumbled under his force. The remaining room was consumed in a large explosion the shot the whole station into a spin. The artificial gravity fell and many people began to float into the air, thankfully though the station's outer shell was not punctured so the air would remain fresh; for a limited time.

Narek's vision was extremely blurred, he could barely hear anything other than a high pitched ring that spun in his head, the explosion rung the entire station like a clock. The blurs of red, orange, and rust were all too common and Narek couldn't tell where he was. The impaired vision coupled with the explosive trauma made speech, thinking, and moving difficult. Unknown to him though a white color entered the fray, this figure had a dash of blue, and it stuttered its way to Narek. The voice began to cut through the ring; the familiar voice grabbed Narek and hoists him up to a sitting position.

"Boss can you hear me!?" yelled the voice. Narek shook his head and batted his eyes. Quickly the figure pulled out a small needle and shot Narek in the throat. The ringing immediately stopped, and his vision began to return. Narek flexed his muscles and began to retain the feelings in his body. Narek looked over to see Robert back in action with a large burn mark on his armor. They started to float into the air as the gravity in the station began to lose power.

"Check in, is everyone alright?" asked Narek as he and Robert began to float.

"Answer: HK-110 is still in prime condition sir, the bolt heads are in disarray, the meatbag Saes and I are continuing the assault."

"Thatin checking in, Sliven is down, Thatin taking him somewhere safe!"

"Jade here, Conner and I are on the Wildfire, the Eleena has just been given the meds."

"Drew here, droids that were trying to march to the Wildfire are now gone. With this scenario the droids are at a disadvantage they cannot seem to comprehend zero gravity." Narek nodded as he began to touch the ceiling. The station would have continued to spin it wasn't for the Separatist cruisers linked to the station, that was good, or Narek's team would be in a lot of trouble right now. Quickly Narek and Robert pressed off the ceiling and toward the middle of the room; the droids that float through the air were picked off by the two warriors. As they flew HK-110 came into the scene with Saes. The droids were stunned by the lack of gravity giving the team time to renew their strategy. With no gravity Saes would be at a huge disadvantage, seeing this Narek ordered him back to Drew who was traveling around the station looking for commando droids and various other groups that tried flanking maneuvers, the close quarters would give Saes a better chance at survival. Robert, HK-110, and Narek would hold the line. The two Separatist ships were still leaking droids creating a firefight that Narek knew they would lose without the Chronicle. Narek and Robert bounced off the ceiling and hooked onto the ground. Narek immediately started to shoot the droids coming from the north side while Robert and HK-110 focused on the south side. They were hunkered down in a low leveled area that had metal plates sticking from the ground, as long as the droids didn't fire explosives they would be safe in this position. As the droids walked in and slowly floated into the air Narek picked these bucket heads off with ease, the terrible programming became their down fall as they couldn't adapt to the new terrain. Slowly but surely Narek's confidence was building as they fought off these intruders, however Narek remembered that Durge was somewhere in this station. Lenovo appeared next to his master as he was summoned.

"Lenovo find Durge," ordered Narek as he shot off a small rocket into the herd of droids. A slight laser ricochet hit Narek in the helmet causing him to grunt. Robert looked back to make sure his friend was alright. "I'm fine stay focused!" As the fighting continued Lenovo reappeared a few seconds later.

"Sir Durge is currently trying to reestablish power to the station's gravity system. He will succeed in a few moments if someone does not stop him."

"Is anyone near his position?" asked Narek blasting a few more droids.

"No sir, but there is time to make it if someone sprints from your position."

"No, perusing that is a lost cause; I don't want any sacrifices just for something that won't matter!" During the scene the flux power began to warm up, slowly as the gravity was restored several droids fell from the ceiling crumbling on impact. The situation was turning hopeless as Robert, HK-110, and Narek were being overrun by the bucket heads. These droids inched closer and closer as Narek unloaded into the group trying to find some way to slow them down. Robert was shot in the arm, HK-110 was knocked over, and Narek took three shots on his shoulders. The droids were unstoppable as they marched onto Narek's position; they began to shoot stun charges at Narek. As the pulses shocked Narek, he willed himself to unleash the flamethrower on the droids. "Duck!" yelled Narek as he swung his arms around sending the entire room into a hellish inferno. The droids exploded from the heat and their march grinded to a halt. Though their firing did not stop, it gave Robert and Narek time to rest. Narek looked up at Robert and sighed. "I don't know if we are going to make it."

"Keep thinking positive boss, we got this!" assured Robert. Before the two friends turned to continue the barrage HK-110 grabbed them and jumped out of the bunker. A massive explosion consumed their position sending all of them into the far wall. When they hit the side HK-110 stood up and began firing at Durge who was flying into their position. The droids around them stopped shooting by order of Durge, these tan and grey battle droids stood back and watched their commander take on these three combatants.

HK-110 managed to shoot off Durge's jetpack sending the Hunter spiraling into the ground. Robert immediately stood up and unloaded into Durge's crash site, but the Hunter had enough. In an output of rage the beast mutated into a giant glob of muscle that shot out and grabbed HK-110 tossing it like a salad. This was Durge at his peak, the true form of this Hunter, a pinkish purple wormlike monster that healed from every attack Robert shot at him. Robert ducked, rolled, and slid under each of the attacks sent by Durge. While this happened Narek flew into the air with his jetpack and blasted a large rocket into Durge. The explosion blew half of Durge away, however it immediately grew back and grabbed Narek pulling him out of the air. Durge slung him to the ground and bashed him to the walls, floor, and anywhere he could find. Narek lost consciousness as Durge flung him to the other side of the station leaving only Robert.

The commando leapt forward trying to make something of himself and dove into Durge, the initial hit surprised the Hunter more than anything causing him to fall over. Robert leapt over and dropped some grenades on Durge destroying most of his body. This only angered Durge as the body reformed; he lashed out and grabbed Robert slinging him to the wall. With all his strength Durge pulled back and created a large fist to end the fight, before it hit Robert Saes jumped in the way slicing the muscles. The Kaleesh warrior stood ready to fight, Durge immediately took advantage of his regrowth ability and punched Saes in the face sending him in a pile of droids, Saes stood and slashed Durge's body several times cutting holes into the Hunter. Durge however was not amused, his anger grew even more making him grab Saes and squeeze the life out of the Kaleesh warrior, before long Saes' ribs were crushed and his lungs punctured. Robert yelled as his friend fell to the floor. He charged Durge only to be grabbed by the throat and hoist up into the air. Robert looked into the helmet of his hated enemy. This Hunter had killed his brothers, his friends, and now threatened to kill his new family. As Durge pulled Robert close to his face he spoke.

"Any last words clone?" asked Durge crunching Robert's armor. Robert smiled as he pulled out a grenade.

"Yeah, choke on this for me will ya?" asked Robert and be pressed his fist into Durge's skull. The Hunter let out a screech that cracked all the glass in the station. Durge let go of Robert and grabbed his head trying to make the pain stop, the explosion morphed into Cryo and froze Durge in place. Slowly the Hunter stopped moving and began to turn dark blue. Durge slowly stopped and the air around him turned very cold. As Robert pressed off the ground several droids surrounded him. With a few laughs Robert waited for the droids to shoot, but suddenly HK-110 jumped back into the fray and blasted the droids surrounding Robert, as he did the armies of droids were wiped out by Jade, Conner, Eleena, Thatin, and Drew who came out of the side trying to lay cover fire for HK-110 escape with both Narek and Robert.

As the five soldiers came into the battle HK-110 leapt passed them with Robert in one arm and Narek in the other. Drew turned around to see the rust colored droid point toward Saes who was being dragged away by the Separatist droids.

"Exclamation: I will take the master back to his ship along with this white meatbag, that meatbag requires your assistance!" Drew nodded and shot forward blasting several droids out of the way with force lighting. As he did the echoes of Jade rang into his ear.

"The Chronicle is here!" announced Jade as she blasted another droid. Drew managed to cut through the droid's front lines and completely eradicate the droids taking Saes away, as he picked up Saes he felt the cracks and shakes of his bones. Saes was badly injured and if he wasn't put in a medical bay soon he would not survive. As Drew picked up his friend he called upon the Force and swept the area with lighting, the circuits of the droids were pulverized causing most of these invaders to crumble. Drew then shot backwards while carrying Saes and placed him down.

"We need to get Saes to a medical bay, I can make it the fastest," assured Drew as he hid behind cover with Eleena and Conner.

"Go these droids are starting to retreat we can handle it," assured Conner as Drew nodded and took his friend toward the Wildfire. Thatin turned and covered Drew while he ran out ensuring a safe return to Wildfire. Drew sprinted for Saes' life through the broken corridors of the station, soon the walls began to click and fall apart as the Dark Jedi sped toward the Wildfire bay.

Soon he reached the Wildfire and along with HK-110 attached Robert, Narek, and Saes to the medical bay. As they did though Saes grabbed Drew with his right hand, still conscious Saes lifted his left hand to show a completed sphere that glowed pure white. With the last strength he said.

"Give…. To... Narek…." Requested Saes as his old friend took it. Saes vitals were falling fast and Drew tried to use Force heal. The wounds were too great, and the Kaleesh slowly passed into slumber. Devastated Drew looked down at the Kaleesh, a full mission and the warrior had already passed. Drew looked on with sorrow as Saes' body went lifeless and the vitals checked zero. This was impossible, one mission? One mission and they had already lost a friend. Drew's blood began to boil, his hatred began to cypher and his rage exploded in a Dark fury around him, he looked out at the droids that were now retreating, no, there would be no retreat for them. Drew walked out of the Wildfire as the dark aura began to overtake his mind; his fists tightened causing his nails to drive into his skin. With great remorse he slowly walked out toward the battle inside the station. 'There would be no retreat for these Separatists.'

Conner shot off another round into the battle droids, the final wave had been unleashed from the cruisers in an effort to kill the survivors before the Chronicle managed to wipe out the cruisers orbiting the station. These last droids were droidekas and commando units that in perspective should have been sent first. The destroyer droids had over taken their position in a few minutes, and blasted Eleena, Thatin, Jade, and Conner. All of them were pressed against the far wall in a vain effort to survive, without Narek, Robert, or Drew this team seemed practically helpless. As Conner was grazed in the face by the droidekas surrounding him these droids began to float. In an effort to see what was happening Conner peered over his cover to see Drew walking slowly onto the playing field. The droids were sent flying into the air; they scrambled trying to hold onto the floor. As Drew walked near Conner his eyes were a black aura surrounded by a purple glow similar to his lightsaber but the Dark Jedi walked forward until he reached the middle of the room. The droids spun around the room like leaves blowing in a tornado, they crashed into one another blowing themselves to pieces. Conner Zann watched in awe as this Jedi managed to wipe out the remaining droids. In a fit of rage Drew burst out in a ball of Force lighting that covered the entire room, the electricity destroyed all the droids reducing them to ashes. Drew was lifted into the air by his power and after the victory was assured his body slowly drifted back down. When the Dark Jedi touched down on the floor he fell to his knees, then flat on his face. Conner rushed over and checked the Jedi's pulse, a healthy one that was very reassuring. Conner sighed with relief as Jade walked out with Eleena in her arms and Thatin limping as he walked. As the silence went into the space, the Chronicle pulverized the Separatist Dreadnoughts surrounding the base. The Captain of the Chronicle rang to Jade who took the message. The battle was over, but at what cost?

Narek popped up looking around the room; he was in a light blue room, lying in a small bed with several meds hooked into him. He tensed in pain as the initial wake up faded to revile the bruises, scratches, and scars he received from the battle. It was easily the hardest fight he had ever had, but it was over. And now Narek's team could relax.

As Narek lifted up from his slumber Jade waited for him on the opposite side of the room. She had a bandage on her face and several wrapping to cover bruises that were all around her body. Narek looked up and smiled, Jade did not return the favor. Confused Narek walked out of the bed, he was wearing the undercoat to his Mandalorian armor, and the armor was lying down next to her chair.

"What's wrong?" asked Narek standing up Jade looked down at the floor and slowly shook her head. Narek looked closely to his old friend she was searching for a way to address Narek, who was still peering into her soul. As he closed the gap she looked back at Narek. "Jade what is it?" Jade slowly looked up with a sorrowful look.

"Saes is gone; he died protecting Robert from Durge." Narek stepped back and sat down; he looked at the ground with furrowed brows and shook his head. Saes was not a warrior that Narek knew well, they were only friends for a week, but when you fight with someone; bonds form incredible fast. He shook his head still, not trying to let his sorrow over take him. "Thatin, and Eleena are also in extensive care, the droids had one final assault and shot down your other friends. Sliven is badly burned from the explosion Durge caused." Narek looked up again at this he was in more disarray now; he shook his head more and looked toward the ground wide eyed. More than half his team was out of action, Saes never finished the sphere puzzle, and he was gone. Narek didn't know what to think. His friends were down and now he was stuck. Before Narek's mind started to race Jade stopped him, she pulled out the small sphere which glowed exceptionally bright. Narek stepped forward and looked very curiously into the sphere.

"Saes finished it?" asked Narek looking at the sphere.

"His last wish was to give it to you," replied Jade. As Narek reached for it she slowly pulled it away from his grasp, she looked consumed with worry. She shook her head over and over. "No, no I won't do it."

"You won't give me the sphere?" asked Narek staring at Jade.

"I won't let you get killed." Jade paused while Narek slowly fell back sitting on the bed that lay out for him. "This is exactly what happened to your father, he left with his friends, got them killed, and then returned with new ones and did the same thing all over again, and for what!? Your father was considered the best Bounty Hunter in existence, but at what cost! His friends died; his family." Jade paused for another moment as she began to tear slightly "Your father didn't care about his closest, his friends, we almost lost him….." Narek looked at Jade who was almost on the verge of tears, a crime lord worked up over Narek's father? What did he do, what did he not want Narek to know?

"Jade, what did my father do?" Jade looked up, Narek was in the dark all the time, he knew nothing of his father's past, only brief moments of the old man remembering them.

"Narek," Jade paused for a moment "All I want is that you don't become what he was, you have to stop this now before you lose yourself, and those around you."

"You seem awfully worried for a crime lord," stated Narek.

"Don't do that Narek you know good and well I care about you, especially now, what will happen when your father hears about what you have done, you've lost one of your teammates and now half your team is down, they aren't soldiers and they won't survive with you!" announced Jade.

"Is that what my father did? Take people on suicide missions?" asked Narek looking at Jade. She remained silent "Why will no one tell me about my father!?" exclaimed Narek shocking Jade in his loud outburst. She immediately stood up.

"Why? You think you can dare ask why? You think you have the right to know why? Narek you're so stubborn, and thick headed, that is why we can't tell you. You hear one thing then try to disprove it no matter what gets in your way, if you knew the things your father did… the things your father, many of his friends, and I did you would fall down the same path we took. Narek I'm begging you please don't go back out there and try to find this lost dream!" pleaded Jade walking forward. Narek shook his head when she did.

"I cannot stay deaf to my callings, my race, my people, and my family has fallen from what we once were. You know that no matter how much you fight, no matter how much you try, or how you exist a Mandalorian will never lose sight of his pride. I do this for my race, for my people, and for my family." Jade sighed and turned to walk out, but before she exited the room she looked back at Narek for a goodbye, but he didn't get any pleasantry.

"He thought like you once, and he almost lost everything. The galaxy was his to gain, but for him to gain the galaxy he would lose everything he cared for. I hope that you will never make that decision Narek, please just go home."

Robert, Lenovo, and Drew sat around the circular table. They were all relaxing after the fighting, Robert was twiddling his thumbs, Drew was meditating and Lenovo was searching through all of his data. It had been a silent day, seeing as they had lost Saes and their friends were now in suspended animation trying to be healed. They were waiting for Narek who was on his way to the room with something of importance. He sounded very serious over the com-link and was demanding the meeting immediately with Robert and Drew. As they waited Lenovo continued to search through the data.

"He is almost here, what do you think he wants?" asked Lenovo looking at Robert.

"To be honest probably tell us what to do next, I think Narek will be uneasy since we lost good friends," replied Robert. "He will be troubled but I'm sure he'll be fine." Narek entered shortly after the brief moment of silence. Drew and Robert were uneasy since the fight that ended just a few hours ago, Lenovo however was most curious to see his master and know why he wanted such things. Narek entered with his gear on, including his helmet. The Mandalorian was shielding his eyes from his friends making sure that they could not see his uneasy nature now. Drew and Robert looked up as Narek entered; he sighed and began his talk.

"After this fight I have learned something, something that has not been called to my attention until now. It is hard to see a comrade leave us and that has opened my eyes. If we are to function properly and effectively, we must not succumb to numbers. In this I mean that you two, Lenovo, and I are all that will be left of this team. I cannot ascertain for the safety of Eleena, Thatin, and Sliven. So I have left them under Conner's care." Drew looked at Robert, Robert looked at Drew. With questionable looks they thought through what had just happened.

"What about the HK droid?" asked Lenovo.

"HK-110 I have left in Conner Zann's keeping, because the Separatists understand that he is a major threat they will come looking for him, and HK was the prime bodyguard for Conner."

"You're just going to leave Eleena, Thatin, and Sliven after all they've been through?" asked Robert looking in disbelief.

"They are our friends' not expendable people; I left them with a choice of going wherever they wanted, or helping Conner Zann and his goals. Conner assured me that they will be trained and looked after if they stay with him. If one day they prove themselves worthy they could rejoin the group."

"Narek you are completely out of character, we need them to fight Edvir," announced Robert.

"No we don't need them, which is why I am letting them go. Robert this decision is made out of my respect for them I assure you I do this with great intentions."

"After all this we are just going to walk away from them?" asked Robert again.

"Yes Robert, my decision is final I want no more word of it." Narek's tone was extremely calm and cold something which he never used when addressing his friends, Robert knew something was up and he needed to know why.

"What about Saes?" asked Drew.

"We will return Saes to Kalee and give him proper burial to Kaleesh customs, which is the least we can do for him." Narek paused for a moment "Is that all the questions you have?"

"Are you alright boss, is everything ok?" asked Robert. Narek looked down at his friend.

"Yes everything is fine, we need this team to be small and operate more quickly, we will still have contact with the rest of our friends but from here on out we are on our own."

"Why us?" asked Drew. Narek looked at the Dark Jedi "Obviously you could have done this all by yourself and leave us behind, we keep us on the mission to find the HK factory?"

"Because as much as I want to, I cannot make this journey alone, and you are the only ones I can trust with my life."

General Grievous pulled up the holo projection and the figure of Count Dooku appeared in front of him with a scowl on his face. Grievous was currently in a battle of wits with the newly reinforced Anakin Skywalker. The now Jedi trio along with the Jedi Knight called Sateal Karan were proving to be an excellent challenge. But eventually this match would be a draw, Grievous already knew it. Count Dooku though interrupted his plans, the General bowed as the Count addressed his General.

"Grievous, Durge was unable to capture Narek Pride, this duty now falls upon you to finish what he could not," ordered Dooku.

"Where is Durge?" asked Grievous.

"He is currently being gathered by Separatist forces where Narek defeated his forces. After you finish in this sector your priority is to capture Narek Pride, and kill anyone who gets in the way."

"Of course Count Dooku."

"There is nothing left from the debris, a completely tore up station and the destruction of two Separatists dreadnoughts. Separatists have already been here to recover any data lost in the battle," reported Gillhem over the holo net with his faithful clone commander Kyle. They were standing in front of the holographic projection of the Council.

"I am telling you the Mandalorian is not to be taken lightly," announced Edvir from the projection.

"I have offered to help Gillhem in finding this Mandalorian," assured Obi-Wan.

"After more information we gather, act on this we shall," stated Yoda.

"Until then, Gillhem will remain the only one after this man."

The funeral was lovely, Narek sat in his quarters with the finished sphere puzzle, thinking about the decisions he had made in the past few hours. Where they the best? Could have Narek done better? No questioning yourself was not what Narek needed; he knew that whatever decision he made it needed to have confidence in it. But what to do next, Saes was gone and his team was split for safety, and the Separatists were still perusing them. It wasn't easy to get back on Kalee after their first visit, but with less people to organize Narek's team performed extremely well. Robert, Lenovo, Drew, and Narek built the tomb and placed Saes in it, he hoped that where ever Saes was he was at peace.

The sphere was glowing bright, Narek was trying to figure out what to do next, and the longer he studied the closer he got to discover the pattern. He saw figures of winged beings on the side of the sphere; the holographic were extremely well designed with very unusual pictures. The people had wings, some with feathers some without, and they all converged on a small round ball. Narek was trying to figure out what the ball meant, seeing as every picture on the sphere eventually lead to the ball picture. As he looked at the orb he constantly took notes on what needed to be cyphered; wings, bright light, feathers, human looking beings, all converging to one place. Lenovo appeared after a short moment when Narek called him.

"Run a scan on these words will you, see if any of them match correlate." Narek continued to study the orb while Lenovo continued to scan through infinite amounts of data. These people could fly easily and looked fairly anxious to go to this ball. Lenovo reappeared a few moments later with a list.

"Sir I have found a few thousand correlations shall I read them off?" asked Lenovo.

"No just the highly likely ones," replied Narek not looking up. Lenovo continued down a long list that took a few minutes to complete however one caught Narek's attention.

"Wait, angel…. Angel, you know why angels got their names?"

"I assume you already know master?" asked Lenovo.

"Most spacers believe that angels got their names from physical beauty, but they look little like the actual angelic beings described by ancient Rakatta drawings from a period before the beginning of the Republic. Their species was actually called the Diathim. The males actually had feathered wings which were where they got their names, while females had the slender butterfly looking bodies." Narek paused to look at the drawing "But a male angel hasn't been sighted in eons now, and this picture shows many going to a small ball, the small ball must be the moon of Iego where they lived." Narek looked up to Lenovo. "Call Robert and Drew we got our next heading."


End file.
